Playing by the Pool
by Happy-Go-Lucky4535
Summary: What chaos and fun is ensured when guilds play in their pools? Drabbles. Pairings included. 3: Erza tries to relax, though Gray and Natsu make that hard for her.
1. 2nd Pool Day Part 1

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this fan-fic, and if you have any criticisms, tell me in the reviews! :D**

 **The pairing here is Sting x Yukino**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters.**

The second pool day at Sabertooth was...slightly strange, to say the least. Early in the morning, a hyperactive Sting headed to the pool whilst carrying a calm, bikini-clad Yukino in one arm and dragging an eye-rolling Rouge with the other. In fact, Rouge was rolling his eyes so much that they'd probably roll out of his head and into the sight of a distracted Frosch, who was trailing behind absentmindedly. At least, that was Lector's firm opinion. Lector himself was perched on Sting's head, observing everything and fancying the idea of himself as an exceed Sherlock. He was just about to open his mouth when he noticed-no!observed-that they were already at the pool. He flew down and sat on a chair next to Frosch, who was playing rather intensely-well, as intense as Frosch could get-with his tail.

They weren't the first at the pool. Rufus was reclining and relaxing in a ring while Orga had just finished swimming a ton of lengths. Naturally, seeing his friends enjoy the pool just made Sting more excited, and so the white dragon slayer let go of Rouge (which granted him another eye roll) and lowered Yukino gently to the ground (which earned him a beautiful, blushing, beaming smile). Lector could have sworn the tips of Sting's ears reddened. And when they jumped in the pool, they jumped in together, holding hands. Yep, his ears were red, as was the rest of his face, making him resemble a tomato! Yukino looked about the same. Oh, Lector couldn't wait to tease them about this later! His gaze swivelled to Rouge, who made the shape of a heart with his hands, smirked, and jumped into the pool. It seemed that the shadow dragon slayer had been thinking pretty much the same thing.

Unfortunately for said dragon slayer, the minute he entered the pool, Sting seemed to get bored of splashing everyone and chose to circle round him instead, almost as fast as Rouge's eyes when rolling. This had also managed to gain Frosch's attention-which, let's face it, isn't too hard to do-to which Frosch responded with interest, eyes following before eventually getting to dizzy and blacking out. Rouge had witnessed this and, as a very familiar, protective surge bubbled up inside, he reached out a hand, grabbed Sting by the hair and hurled him like a frisbee. Well, more like a shuriken. Unfortunately, the shuriken Sting landed smack bang against Orga's hard chest and of course, this effectively started a brawl between the three of them.

By that time, Yukino was floating next to a content Rufus. She sighed softly, the sound as quiet as a breeze through trees, and turned and poked her friend's shoulder. Rufus cracked one eye open and listened as the celestial mage murmured: "Why does everything turn into a fight here?" To which he responded "This is Sabertooth we're talking about." He closed his eyes, once more content. That is until she whispered: "Well, I better go stop them then." Both his eyes flew open, startled beyond words. The memory mage then shook his head, chuckling at his friend's foolishness.

Yukino felt far from foolish, and probably far more determined than she had any right to be. A part of her, the hidden part that always degrades and verbally abuses her, keeps reminding her of the misfortune magnet she seemed to be. She hated that part. But the more time she spent at Sabertooth, with her family and friends, that part of herself shrank and withered. She sent a silent thanks to Sabertooth, to Sting, Rouge, Lector and Frosch. Another thanks was sent to Fairy Tail, to Natsu, Lucy and Mirajane. And as a smile ghosted its way on to her lips, she prepared herself for what she had to do...


	2. 2nd Pool Day Part 2

**Hi again! The pairing in this is still Sting x Yukino**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters.**

Yukino stood before the three battling mages, preparing herself for what was to come. Closing her eyes, she counted to ten, then let out the deep breath she was holding. Opening her eyes, she grinned. She was ready.

Her voice rang out loud and clear as she shouted "Guys! Please stop fighting!"

"...grunt"

" grunt,grunt..."

"Grunt...grunt." Aside from a few grunts, the celestial Mage had been met with relative silence. It irked her. Even if her voice maybe wasn't as loud as she had thought it to be, surely they must have heard her, what with her being less than a foot away. And if not, then she could understand Orga, but weren't dragon slayers meant to have exceptional hearing skills?

Still, she remained unfazed, and determined to be heard: "Guys! Would you please STOP fighting!" This time, the dragon slayers HAD heard. "But...grunt...we just started!"

"You started 10 minutes ago," Yukino pointed out, exasperated.

"Meh...OW...same difference"

"Besides...he must pay for what he did to Frosch!"

"Huh?...OW...don't hit me!"

"We're in a fight, you moron!"

"...yeah, I know, I'm not dumb! But we're in a three way fight, so hit Orga as well!" At this point, both Yukino and Rufus could be heard face palming, while Lector seemed stunned that Sting had sounded stupid and Frosch? Frosch, was awake and now rather animatedly clapping his paws.

"Anyway what do you mean 'what I did to Frosch?', I didn't do anything to your exceed, though you, however, threw me at Orga!" This whine from Sting had brought Yukino and the rest to their senses and they watched, rather horrified, as the two dragon slayers started bickering, which Orga used to his advantage by gripping both their ears rather firmly, and bashing the sides of their heads together. It looked painful. It was painful.

After a few thoughts of concern, Yukino realised that their was a strong chance that their ears had gotten badly damaged. Great, now they wouldn't be able to hear her properly. She glared at all three of them, then turned to Orga and grumbled: "If you're gonna continue fighting, then can you at least do it out of the pool?"

"Can't be bothered to move." This really irritated the female mage. "So," she murmured, positive her eye was twitching, "you're saying you can be bothered to fight and bash their," at this she nodded in the direction of Sting and Rouge, who were floating unconscious near-by, "heads together, but you can't be bothered to move?"

"Yep" Yukino wasn't sure what she would have done, but just then, Sting and Rouge came back full blast and the battle continued raging. Though, it was noticeable that Orga was getting hit more. Three times she had said stop but only two times was she met with silence. The third time Sting responded: "Flop? You want me to belly flop Yukino? Why?" And then Yukino realised that their ears were damaged worse than she'd originally thought. Still, what could she do but take them to Wendy after the fight? This reminded her of her priorities. "Please," she tried again, "stop!"

"Yeah, pizza will be good for dinner tonight." Rouge muttered distractedly, whilst ducking blows.

"You want me to belly flop onto pizza!" Sting exclaimed, rather shocked. "I'm sorry Yukino, but I'd much rather flop into the pool! Why do you want me to flop anyway? Or do you just want to see my body?" At this he smirked at her, while her face heated up, and everyone else looked shocked and mortified. And then the fight resumed like nothing had happened. Considering all this, I'm sure it'll come as no surprise that Yukino lost all her resolve, stepped into the fight, and roundhouse kicked them all. Her intention may or may not have been to break up the fight, but that's what she managed to do anyhow.

"You listen here," Yukino uttered through clenched teeth, while the exceeds cheered her on and everyone else gaped, "if you want to fight, then fight outside the pool. And if you three want us all to have pizza for dinner, then you will have to buy the pizza. Understood?"

"Y-yes...Yukino."

"...yes, of course."

"...that's my Yuki! Come on, let's go buy pizza!" And with that, Sting scooped her up, called to Lector, and they left, leaving everyone startled. The three mages and one cat could still here the two-I mean three-as they walked away: " We need to go to Wendy to heal your ears!"

"Feel your tears? Oh no! Are you crying? Please don't cry!"

"Yukino, what are we going to do?"

The four left at the pool, sighed and tried to enjoy the peace while it lasted. Which wasn't long at all because just then, the rest of the guild came down screaming "POOL DAY!"


	3. Trying to Relax

**Hi guys! It's me again, and I have finally uploaded. So yeah. Btw, is Frosch a boy or a girl? Cuz I thought he was a boy but so many people write Frosch as a girl so...if someone could answer in the reviews that would be very helpful! Or I could just search it up on Fairy Tail Wiki...**

 **Slight nalu and gruvia.**

 **Anyway, disclaimer time! I do not own Fairy Tail. Sadly.**

 **Onwards with the fic!:**

Erza was tired. Very tired. Extremely tired. Exhausted, in fact. She'd recently (just now) completed a hard solo mission which consisted of finding and saving mysteriously kidnapped girls, and then protecting their virtues! Honestly, she hadn't thought it would be that tiring, but beating up people who try to besmirch innocent virtues...well, she was awfully glad to be back at Fairy Tail. Back at Fairy Tail, where today the weather is warm and the pool is so inviting, refreshing. Titania smiled; she knew just how she was going to relax...

After giving a mission report, she walked to the guild pool, re-quipped into her bikini, slid into the pool and sighed. It was lovely. So cold, so refreshing, and her friends' laughter made it all the better. Closing her eyes, she sighed again, blissful. This was what she had needed to get her strength up but then, she heard it. That horrible, irritating sound she was all to familiar with...

"YOU WANNA A PIECE OF ME, SNOWFLAKE?!"

Erza was starting to get a migraine.

"NO ONE WITH A BRAIN WOULD, FIRE FREAK!"

It was getting worse.

"WHAT WAS THAT, ICE PRINCESS?!"

And worse.

"YOU HEARD ME!"

So much worse, that she snapped, got out of the cool, wonderful pool and marched up to the two idiots. Correction: the two, infuriating STILL BICKERING idiots. As you can expect, this only added to fuel her anger. "Just what do you think you're doing?" She questioned.

"Oh uh Erza! Er...hi...um, w-w-w-we...um...we were just um...being friends...er, yeah!" They stuttered, their minds thinking the same thing: CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAAAAAAAP!

"Oh you were just being friends, were you?" Erza muttered. There was then an awkward silence, in which Gray and Natsu hopefully thought they might have escaped Erza's wrath. It had been a nice fantasy, while it lasted...

"LIES! YOU WERE BOTH BICKERING, DISTURBING EVERYONE'S PEACE AND WHAT'S WORSE IS YOU JUST LIED! LIED TO MY FACE! HOW COULD YOU LIE TO YOUR BRETHREN LIKE THIS? HOW COULD YOU SO THOUGHTLESSLY CONTINUE BICKERING WHEN EVERYONE IS TRYING TO RELAX AFTER DANGEROUS MISSIONS AND PROTECTING GIRLS' VIRTUES? DON'T YOU EVER THINK OF PEOPLE OTHER THAN YOURSELVES?!" By the end of this rant, Erza's face was scarlet, partly because she was angry and annoyed, partly because she didn't usually rant for this long. She glared coldly at her victims who were cowering in terror, which was strange (she thought) because all she had done was talk. Was she really that scary?

Meanwhile, the stripper and the slayer were trying not to pee their pants from fright; after all, Erza only ranted when she was really angry, as in if-you-piss-me-off-I-will-not-hesitate-to-kill-you angry. So ether she was that angry, or she had changed and ranted more often. They hoped it was the latter. "Come on." they reasoned, "all we did was argue...loudly". And then they realised they were going to die. Of course, this thought came with one that went: " If the other hadn't been so annoying, this wouldn't have happened" and after this thought they managed to bicker again, maybe because they were both idiots, or luck was not on their side, or simply since God liked messing with them both (though it was most probably, ok maybe definitely the former).

This of course only succeeded in making Erza angrier-which before, and so she summoned quite a lot of swords, screamed: "PREPARE TO DIE!", and began mercilessly beating them to a pulp.

Unbeknownst to the trio, Lucy, Happy and Juvia had been watching this all from behind a sun lounger (because Happy had gone to Lucy both to annoy her and weep about Charle preferring talking to Wendy than him but accidentally knocked over the sun lounger she was on in his grief and haste to get to her, which sent them crashing to the ground on top of Juvia, who'd been spying on Gray and repeatedly muttering 'love rival' from that particular spot). They were worried and had no clue what to do. They couldn't calm down Erza, and they couldn't stop the boys from being idiots, so if they tried doing anything, it would be pretty much, in a nutshell, hopeless.

Of course, those irrelevant details were ignored as Juvia followed by a terrified Lucy and Happy, marched over to Erza, to save a beloved Gray-sama from dying a gruesome death. And the blond and the exceed to save Natsu, so they could then scold him for his stupidity and whack him with a fish. Then eat said fish. It's not that hard to figure out who would do which action. But let's get back to Erza and her victims.

By this point, Gray and Natsu didn't look much like, well...Gray and Natsu. More like...corpses. Though they didn't die (which is an extremely great thing) because just at that moment Lucy, Juvia and Happy arrived and talked to Erza. Okay, they did talk from a distance but you would be stupid not to. Unfortunately, the talking didn't seem to be going well until Juvia made a certain offer...

Xx

"Well," Erza mumbled, "it does sound like a somewhat good idea..."

"You see! Juvia can take Gray-sama away from you and Love-rival can take Natsu-san! They wouldn't be able to annoy you and Gray-sama would be away from all love-rivals! It works perfectly!"

"Waaaaaaagh! Why does everyone forget meeeeeeeeeeeee? Waaaaaaaaagh! It's not faaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!"

"Calm down, Happy. Let's just get Natsu and get away from here..."

But Luuuuusssssshhhhhhhiiiiiiii! It's noooooot faaaaaaair! Everyone forgets meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"HAPPY IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND AND HELP ME GET NATSU OUTTA HERE, I SWEAR YOU'D WISH I HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU!" Lucy all but screamed, her vary thin patience already snapped and stretched. It's not surprising that Happy then helped Lucy, quietly mumbling about how mean she was.

While this went on, Juvia had been day dreaming a bit (who wants to guess what about...?) but then roughly snapped out of it, picked her beloved up bridal style and ran out of the guild, over to his house. Of course she knew where it was, what kind of lover/stalker (there wasn't really any difference in Juvia's mind) would she be if she didn't know this? Plus, it meant she'd get to be in his house...she evidently wasn't having as much trouble as Lucy and Happy were having.

Meanwhile back at Fairy Tail, the pool was deserted, for all but one person. That person lay on a float while eating a strawberry cheesecake. That same person had hair the same colour as some of Natsu's and Gray's blood dribbling down her leg and into the pool. That person didn't seem to notice or care, simply thinking to herself "Oh yes, today was a good day to visit the pool..."

 **Sheesh, Erza sure is terrifying when she's angry! Which is very bad news for Natsu and Gray. Very. Anyway, reviews are welcomed**! : **D**


End file.
